


Turning It On

by witchgodess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/F, Female Ejaculation, No Humanity Elena Gilbert, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Season 4 AU, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgodess/pseuds/witchgodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie tries to find the switch that turns Elena's humanity back on, but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's such a lack of femslah in the TVD fandom, so I'm slowly trying to remedy that one fic at a time. If you have a request, let me know and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> This fic is meant to be a one-shot, but I do have some ideas that turning it into something more could definitely be a possibility, depending on how well this is received.

"Are you sure you're okay to be alone with her, Judgy?" Damon asks as he leads Bonnie down to the Salvatore basement/dungeon. "I mean, you kinda lost it and almost killed her."

"I'll be fine," Bonnie replies. "I meant it when I told you and Stefan to leave the house, though. Elena clearly isn't going to listen to you and you two hovering around isn't going to help anything."

"Fine," Damon says reluctantly. "But if anything goes wrong..."

_"Bye, Damon."_

The vampire in question leaves.

"Come to pay me a visit for old times' sake?" Elena asks with a wry grin. "Or are you finally miserable enough to let me end your sad existence?"

Bonnie does her best to school her emotions. Instead, she crouches down in front of Elena so that she's eye-level with her.

"I understand how much losing Jeremy hurts--"

"It doesn't. That's the beauty of not having to feel," Elena replies condescendingly, rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe that, though. I think you can feel, but you just won't let yourself," Bonnie replies. "You're afraid to. Because you know that once you do you have to answer for everything you've done these past few weeks, you'd have to confront everything you just lost. Instead, you choose to take the easy way out."

"You know what I think?" Elena asks, examining her fingers nails uninterestedly. "I think you're secretly in love with me."

Bonnie sputters a bit, not sure how to reply to that.

"In fact, I'm pretty sure the only reason you were ever with Jeremy was because he was the closest you could get to having me."

"You're insane," Bonnie replies.

"Well, of course I am. That's part of the fun. It doesn't make me wrong, though." She leans in closer to Bonnie, her face close enough that the witch could feel her warm breath on it. "Don't tell me you never thought of it," Elena murmurs seductively. "What it would be like to kiss me, to grope my breasts, eat my pretty little pussy."

Bonnie could feel all the blood rush to her head and she can't quite wrap her mind around the strange turn this has all taken.

"C'mon, you know you wanna try it at least once."

And then Elena closes the distance between them, firmly sealing her mouth to Bonnie's. Bonnie lets out a small squeal of protest and attempts to pull away at first, but Elena quickly brings a hand to the back of the witch's head, holding her in place and forcing her tongue into her mouth.

"What happened to wanting to kill me?" Bonnie asks when Elena pulls away.

"Seducing you is so much more fun," Elena whispers back, her lips brushing against Bonnie's with every word. "You're always such a good girl, so why don't you be my good girl? Or, I suppose in this case, bad girl."

Despite herself, Bonnie could feel an ache starting between her legs.

"I can smell you getting wet."

And that's when Bonnie knows she's doomed.

Elena wastes no time in divesting both of them of their clothes.

Elena fondles Bonnie's breasts for a bit, pinching the nipples hard enough to straddle that delicate line between pleasure and pain. Then, Elena stands up and moves until her back is against the wall, spreading her legs wide and giving Bonnie a clear views of the treasure between her legs.

"Everybody else seems to find my twat so irresistible, so why don't you have a taste and find out for yourself why that is?"

Before Bonnie even really considers what she's doing, she's kneeling in between Elena's legs. She gives the slit a tentative lick, letting the taste settle before following it up with more substantial licks.

At first, she begins with long licks along the slit. She then moves to swab at Elena's swollen clit before sucking at it a bit. Then, she moves to Elena's dripping entrance and begins dipping her tongue in the hole.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you've done this before," Elena hisses in pleasure, clutching at her own breasts.

The more Bonnie ate Elena's pussy, the more she could feel herself getting turned on. The witch slips a hand down towards her own pussy, intending to alleviate her own ache down there.

"Don't you dare, you little slut," Elena says, tugging on Bonnie's hair. "Your focus is on me and my pleasure right now. If you want something to do with your hands, then finger me."

Bonnie didn't think it was possible, but that turns her on more and she whimpers into Elena's pussy before she slips one finger and then two into the cushiony channel while she suckles at the vampire's clit.

"Ah, yeah, just like that," Elena groans, grinding against Bonnie's face. "Curl your fingers a little bit and move them fast."

After a few moments, Elena comes with a loud groan and she pushes Bonnie even further in to her pussy. When she comes down from her climax, Bonnie tries to pull away, but Elena doesn't allow her to.

"I'm not quite finished yet," Elena tells her, using her grip on the witch's hair to guide her back to her twat.

Bonnie lets out a small groan, but begins finger Elena's pussy again while eating her out.

"Who knew you could be such a good pussy licker?" Elena asks. "Then again, you've always been so eager to please. Maybe I'll keep you around just for this. My own little personal pussy pleaser. I'd have you eat me out any time I wanted you to. And you'd do exactly what I say because you've never known how to say no to me."

The throbbing between in Bonnie's pussy starts to become so insistent that Bonnie wonders if she might actually burst and have an orgasm without even touching herself.

After several more orgasms via Bonnie's mouth and fingers, Elena finally let's the witch pull away. She grins when she sees what a mess she's made on Bonnie's face.

Before Bonnie realizes what's happening, Elena has her on her back and is pulling her legs apart.

"I suppose you've earned this," Elena says with a grin and a small wink at Bonnie.

She slides two fingers into Bonnie and quickly curls them up before fiddling the witch's clit with her thumb. Elena soon picks up the pace, almost using her vampire speed, and while it feels so good, Bonnie's sure that it'll make her feel a bit raw and sore afterwards.

Bonnie orgasms with a shout and Elena doesn't stop until Bonnie falls over the edge once more. She pulls her fingers out of the witch's twat and sucks one of her sticky fingers into her mouth.

"Hmmm," Elena says as she sucks Bonnie's essence off her fingers. "You don't taste too bad."

Bonnie can't help but blush.

"Why don't you have a taste?" Elena asks, placing the other finger that was covered in Bonnie's cum against the witch's full lips.

Bonnie opens her mouth to protest, but Elena takes the opportunity to slide the finger in, forcing Bonnie to taste herself.

"Always such a good girl," Elena says with a saccharine smile.

Bonnie moans despite herself.

"Y'know," Elena says conversationally, as she slides her fingers back into Bonnie's pussy and curls them upwards. "I think things could get quite interesting with us. Me without my humanity, you taking your little walk on the dark side with your Expression magic. Just think of all the fun we can have together this way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI I'm just going to be making this a series of smutty one-shots with really no overall plot other than Bonnie and humanless!Elena doing all sorts of naughty things ;)

Days later, when they're holed up in a motel room somewhere far, far away from Mystic Falls, Bonnie finds herself blushing head to toe as she looks at Elena standing in front of her.

The brunette vampire has currently strapped a silicone cock to herself and curls her lips up into a wicked smirk as she tells Bonnie how she plans to fuck her into oblivion with it.

"Although, I wonder..." Elena taps her finger against her lips, the gears in her wicked little brain turning. "With your magic, you could probably give me a real cock. Or give yourself cock. That would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Bonnie's not sure it's possible, but she thinks she turns even redder. She can't deny that the idea is a bit hot, though.

"But that's something to explore another time," Elena says with a shrug. "For now, why don't you get on your knees and wrap your pretty lips around this?" She gestures to the silicone cock in the harness strapped around her hips. "Get it nice and wet so I can fuck you."

Not really giving herself time to think, Bonnie drops down onto her knees in front of Elena. She wasn't a total stranger to blow jobs; she had given them to Jeremy before those few brief times they had sex before breaking up, but she's still a novice at them.

She tentatively wraps her lips around the head of the toy, grimacing slightly at the taste of the silicone.

Elena can easily spot Bonnie as a novice at cock sucking as the little witch struggles to take the large strap on cock in her mouth and slobbers a bit. The brunette vampire fists some of Bonnie's hair in a tight grip and thrusts the dildo farther down her throat, making the witch gag.

"Mmmm, well, we definitely will need to be working on your deep-throating skills," Elena tells her. "But for now, get on the bed and spread your legs open."

Breathing heavily Bonnie stands up, a hand lightly in her throat, trying to rub away some of the discomfort.

She slowly lays back on the bed and spreads her legs. She squirms a little and resists the urge to close her legs and try to cover herself as Elena clearly appraises her body.

Elena theN climbs on top of Bonnie, her face hovering over the witch's.

"Good girl," she whispers to Bonnie with a little smirk before forcefully pressing her lips to hers, entangling their tongues.

The brunette vampire reaches down and cups Bonnie's breasts. She lightly squeezes the fleshy globes in her hands, then teasingly brushes her thumbs against her nipples before roughly pinching them. Bonnie resists the urge to squeal at the rough ministrations.

Elena then releases her nipples and reaches down, taking the silicone cock in a hand. She brings it the lips of Bonnie's sex and teasingly rubs it up and down. She allows the head to lightly brush against Bonnie's clit, making the little witch gasp.

"Elena, please..." Bonnie groans when she finally can't take it anymore.

"Mmmm, I love it when you beg for me. Tell me: What exactly do you want?"

Bonnie murmurs something and even though Elena's vampire hearing has no problem catching it, she pretends she can't hear anyway.

"What was that?" Elena lets the head of the strap on rub against Bonnie's clit a little hard, making her moan even more.

"Fuck me," Bonnie gasps. "Please, please, fuck me!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." She smoothly drives the silicone cock deep into Bonnie's pussy.

Bonnie lets out a loud cry at the sudden, pleasurable intrusion. She's so wet that it takes no effort for Elena to slide into her.

Elena then pulls the cock out and drives it deeply back into Bonnie, setting a smooth, even-paced rhythm.

There was something special about fucking Bonnie, Elena decides. She thinks it's becuse she knows Bonnie could easily squash her like a bug (prom night had proven that), but let Elena dominate her anyway. It was exhilarating.

"Oh, God," Bonnie gasps as Elena ruthlessly pounds into her.

"Mmmm, you love this, don't you? Being fucked by me, being my little slut? I'd bet you'd do _anything_ I asked to you. And just think of all the fun things we could do with your magic."

Bonnie groans.

"Just think: You could probably use your magic to make it so that you could never cum unless I gave you permission. Wouldn't that be hot? Knowing that your pleasure is my decision and my decision alone? Or you could connect us so that you'd feel whatever I'd feel. That'd be a lot of fun when you eat my pussy, wouldn't it?"

Despite herself, Bonnie whimpers as she comes.

"I knew you'd love the idea, you little slut." 

And with that, Elena easily slips the strap-on out of Bonnie's pussy, flips the witch onto her stomach, lifts her hips up and easily slams the silicone cock back into her pussy.

Bonnie lets out a small scream as she fists the sheets, burying her face in the bed, not having the energy to prop herself up on all fours.

Personally, Elena is loving this position. Bonnie looks so submissive with her face down and tight little ass in the air.

Speaking of her tight little ass...

Elena reaches out and gives one cheek a spank and then ther other, making Bonnie jerk and cry out. Elena continues until she grows board and decides to take it a little further.

"I bet you'd even let me fuck your ass," Elena says, spreading Bonnie's cheeks and lightly tracing the tight ring of muscle before slipping a finger in.

It made Bonnie go off like a rocket. She cums screaming, her cum squirting all over the fake cock and the bed sheets.

Elena releases her and pulls the strap-on out. Bonnie lays there shakily, trying to catch her breath.

"Mmmm, yeah," Elena says with a smirk. "I can't wait to fuck your ass. But for now, I think it's time for you to clean my cock."

Blushing furiously, sweaty and shaking, but with a pleasant after-buzz of pleasure between her legs, Bonnie gets back onto her knees. It's not like she hasn't tasted herself before. She'd sometimes lick her own cum off her fingers after masturbating and Elena had made her clean her fingers back in the Salvatore dungeon. Yet, this was just so dirty, so wanton. It made her feel like a slut, but at the same time...she loved it.

In a weird way, letting Elena dominate her gave her a strange kind of freedom.

She didn't have to be the good girl walking a straight line. And at least this time she gets some sort of pleasure from doing what Elena asks instead of just the usual pain and heartbreak.

She hesitates only slightly before she wraps her lips around the silicone cock once again. The tangy, slightly salty taste of her own pussy hits her tongue and she finds herself moaning.

Elena grips her hair, pushing the cock further into her mouth. It hits her gag reflex slightly and Elena encourages her to try and relax her throat muscles.

Elena does this a couple times, drawing the silicone cock out of Bonnie's mouth only to thrust it back in and lightly hit her gag reflex. And Bonnie starts to realize that over time the irritation started to lesson.

Bonnie realizes what the brunette vampire is doing; training her to deep-throat.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Elena hisses, still fucking the witch's mouth.. "Who knew you had it in you, little Bon Bon?" She uses her grip on Bonnie's hair to pull her mouth of the silicone cock. "We can work on your cock sucking skills later." The brunette vampire begins to unstrap the harness from her hips. "Right now, I just really want you to eat me out."

Bonnie wastes no time before delving into Elena's cunt, lapping up the vampire's juices. She immediately seeks out Elena's clit, lapping at the little pearl and occasionally suckling it. Elena groans and fists her hand in Bonnie's dark hair once again.

"I swear, I think you've done this before," Elena gasps. "You're too good at it." She uses her grip on Bonnie's hair to pull the witch away from her cunt temporarily. "Have you? Have you done this before?" Bonnie doesn't respond, but the look of chagrin on her face tells Elena enough. "Oh, you have!" Elena says with a surprised laugh. "I can't wait to hear that story later." She pulls Bonnie's face back to her pussy and the witch resumes her work.

Despite the many orgasms Elena had given her earlier from fucking her with that strap-on, Bonnie finds a familiar ache building between her legs again as she eats Elena out. She's tempted to reach down and attempt to alleviate that ache herself, but she knows that Elena gets annoyed and doesn't like it when she focuses on anything but giving her pleasure.

She thinks back to what Elena had said earlier; _"Just think: You could probably use your magic to make it so that you could never cum unless I gave you permission. Wouldn't that be hot? Knowing that your pleasure is my decision and my decision alone?"_

Bonnie can't deny that the idea was somewhat appealing to her. She'd never tried anything near as kinky as orgasm denial, but Elena has quickly taught her how powerful an orgasm can be when you tease and deny yourself for a time.

Giving Elena control of her orgasms, knowing that the brunette vampire could be cruel and not let her orgasm for days, or weeks, even months and no matter how much she would be teased, she'd never reach that ultimate peak of pleasure unless Elena allowed it...

Bonnie moans into Elena's cunt as the vampire orgasms, her warm cream covering the lower half of Bonnie's face. The ache between her legs grew even more and as Elena uses her grip on the witch's hair to pull her face even farther into her cunt, Bonnie knew it would be a while before she got the chance to alleviate that ache.

And she enjoys it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's every anything you'd like to see in this fic or something else you'd be interested in me writing, please let me know. I can't promise for sure that it'll happen, but I do seriously consider every request.

Bonnie squirms a little in the diner booth. Part of her still can't understand why she so willingly gives into Elena's demands and the other part of her doesn't have it in her to resist. The pleasure she got in return for following Elena was worth it.

It makes her feel like a total slut at times, but she also likes that, as crazy as it is.

She jerks and gasps as the butterfly vibrator Elena had strapped to her clit suddenly comes to life.

A middle-aged woman with her husband seated off to the table next to the booth looks at Bonnie in slight concern. Bonnie avoids looking at the woman.

Then the vibrator suddenly stops. Part of her is relieved and part of her is disappointed by the lack of release.

"What can I get for y'all?" the young waitress asks in her sweet Southern accent.

"You go ahead first, Bon Bon," Elena says with a saccharine smile.

The buzz between her legs starts again and Bonnie grasps the edge of the table, trying so hard not to moan.

"Uhm, just coffee for now," Bonnie replies, her voice come out breathy.

"Is something wrong?" The waitress asks.

Elena clicks the vibrator up a notch with the remote she's hidden in her pocket.

"Uhm, yeah, I just had a big workout earlier and still haven't quite caught my breath," Bonnie lies with a restrained smile.

She doesn't miss Elena smirking at her.

The waitress shrugs and turns to Elena to take her order.

Bonnie feels herself creeping closer and closer to the edge, but Elena shuts it off again. Bonnie can feel her own wetness on her thighs and she wonders if she'll leave behind a puddle when they finally get out of there.

"Mmm, even though you find this totally humiliating, you're more turned on than ever...aren't you, my little slut?" Elena whispers in her ear. Bonnie hadn't even realized that the waitress had left or that Elena had moved to sit next to her in the booth.

Bonnie bites her lips and tries not to moan as she feels herself hurtling closer to the edge. God, she really hopes no one's looking at her.

"Except," Elena shuts the vibrator off, almost causing Bonnie to sigh in disappointment, "I've decided that the next time you cum, you'll be begging me to fuck your ass. So, really," she reaches under Bonnie's skirt, feeling the wetness that spread into her thighs. She pulls her fingers bag and seductively sucks them into her mouth. Bonnie turns bright red and hopes that no one noticed. "The decision is all yours."

Bonne's thoughts whirled in her head. Elena had touched her a few times before, even fingerfucked her there. It had hurt a little at first, but once she got used to it, it had been okay. It hadn't hurt anymore, but it hadn't felt particularly good. If anything, the kinkiness of it had gotten her off.

The idea of Elena donning her strap-on and fucking her ass with it was more a little daunting.

The waitress comes back with Bonnie's coffee and sets it down in front of her while assuring Elena that her French toast would be coming up shortly.

Elena gives the waitress a saccharine smile while discreetly pressing the button on the remote, causing Bonnie to groan.

It was going to be a long and torturous breakfast to say the least.

* * *

Bonnie has no idea how she manages to make it back to their hotel room. Elena had been more than happy to play with the remote some more while still not quite letting Bonnie fall over the edge.

She's been trying to putt of this moment because part of her relishes knowing that when she finally does get her orgasm, it would be _magnificent_. And another part of her is a little afraid, yet excited at the thought of Elena fucking her ass.

Closing her eyes and feeling more than a little humiliated, Bonnie closes her eyes. "Please," she whispers.

"Hmm? What was that? Please what?"

"Please fuck my ass," she mumbles, her face turning red.

"Sorry, I still can't understand you," Elena replies, a shark-like grin on her face.

"Please fuck my ass! I need to cum so bad, please!"

Elena throws her head back and laughs.

"Mmm, maybe I will. Why don't you spend some time eating me out first? And then depending on my mood, maybe I'll fuck your ass."

Bonnie groans, not knowing how much more of this she could take.

"Take off your clothes and lay back," Elena commands, pulling her own shirt off.

Bonnie complies, trying to think of anything but the torturous ache in her pussy. Elena slides over her body until she's straddling the witch's face. Bonnie could see that her cunt was glistening with anticipation of what was to come.

"Beg for it."

God, there was no end to it was there? Not that that surprises her. Elena hadn't made it a secret that she gets off on finding new ways of humiliating of her, of testing just how far she'll go.

Maybe she'd turn the tables on Elena one day. Just to prove that she could. Because, really, she could. She could have snapped the brunette vampire's pretty little neck weeks ago, staked her, stop her daylight ring from working. If she really wanted to, she could just do just about anything to Elena.

"Please," Bonnie says, despite the thoughts currently racing through her head. "Please, let me lick your pussy."

"Mmm...do better," she hears Elena.

"Please, let me lick your pussy. Let me taste. Let me make you cum. Let me taste your cum. And then, fuck me. Fuck my ass, fuck my pussy, I don't care. Please just..." the words tumble out of her mouth faster than she can even really think about them.

She hears Elena chuckle lightly before she lowers her pussy onto Bonnie's face.

Both girls moan at the contact.

Bonnie's tongue immediately starts lapping away. At first she provides long licks against Elena's slit. Then, she delves in. She seeks out Elena's clit first, sucking at the sensitive nub before pulling back to lap at it and then repeating the suckling motion again.

"Ah fuck," Elena groans, clutching at her breasts and rocking on Bonnie's face. "You're so good at this. This is where you really belong. In between my legs, eating me out. It's like you were made for this. You were made to be my  little slut. My nasty little whore."

Bonnie squeals into Elena's pussy as the vibrator that is still strapped to her clit turns on again. She keeps hoping that maybe, just maybe, this would be the time Elena would finally let her come. She knows it's not, though. Elena promised she wouldn't come until her ass got fucked and Bonnie knows that she means it.

Bonnie continues to eagerly eat Elena out, knowing that the sooner Elena was finished, the closer Bonnie would be to her orgasm even if she was still a little afraid of her ass being fucked.

"Mmm, tongue fuck me," Elena encourages, grinding harder onto Bonnie's face. Predictably, the vibrator is shut off _again_ , leaving Bonnie disappointed and wanting  _again._  "Shove your tongue deep into my cunt, so I can cum in your eager little mouth," Elena continues ignoring Bonnie's small sounds of disappointment upon being denied her orgasm again.

Bonnie complies with Elena's request, shoving her tongue as far into Elena's cushiony channel as she could. She's rewarded by Elena's groan of pleasure and a flood of cream into her waiting mouth, which she eagerly swallows down.

One orgasm isn't good enough, though. It never was. This was just the warm up.

By the time Elena is finished, Bonnie's mouth is more than a little sore and her faces glistens with Elena's cum.

"Don't," Elena hisses when Bonnie makes a motion with her hand to wipe away the wetness that stained her skin. "I want my cum drying on your pretty little face while I fuck your ass. I want you to feel like the slut you are."

Bonnie groans, dropping her hand. She swears that one of these days Elena would make her come just from dirty talk. Her pussy was so eager and kept twitching for it that it might just happen before Elena got the chance to fuck her ass.

"You know, I never did have you tell me about who else you've been eating out," Elena says nonchalantly as she pulls out a strap-on and works on securing it around her waist.

"It was Caroline," Bonnie says softly, staring at the silicone phallus. "We had decided to experiment with each other a few times."

"Hmm...can't say I find that surprising. Caroline has always been a slut for anything that moves. Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Mmm, of course you did. I mean, with the way that you so expertly eat pussy. Why don't we do something else with that pretty mouth of yours, though?" Elena says, making her way towards Bonnie. "Why don't you demonstrate those deep-throating skills we've been working on."

Bonnie drops to her knees and wraps her head around the fake cock. Part of her wishes it was a real one, though. It would at least taste better. Maybe she should look into a spell...

Elena wastes no time in plunging her fingers into Bonnie's hair, gripping the dark locks tightly, and plunging the cock down Bonnie's throat. Bonnie remembers what Elena taught her about relaxing her throat and manages to suppress her gag reflex. Elena continues to use her mouth like this for some time, enjoying the way that Bonnie's tries so hard to take it as best as she can. And, of course, Elena plays with the vibrator that was still strapped against Bonnie's poor, abused clit.

"Okay, slut, bend over. It's time for you to finally get your ass fucked," Elena says, using her grip on Bonnie's hair to pull the witch's mouth off the strap-on.

Bonnie looks at her breathlessly and wide-eyed and hesitates before she moves onto the bed, positioning herself on all fours.

"Just..." she hears Bonnie murmur. "Please, be gentle."

"Hmm...maybe," Elena replies noncommittally.

In all honesty, though, she hadn't been planning on taking Bonnie's anal virginity  _too_ violently or brutally. That would kind of defeat the purpose. She wants Bonnie to actually like getting fucked in the ass. She wants Bonnie to beg for it again, to learn that maybe there really was no end to her depravity.

Because Elena Gilbert wanted Bonnie Bennett in each and every way that she could take her.

The vampire finds the bottle of lube she's been holding onto just for this occasion and spreads a generous amount onto the strap-on cock. Then, she approaches Bonnie and unstraps the vibrator from the witch, placing the toy off to the side.

"Spread your cheeks," Elena commands.

Bonnie shakily obeys, the position forcing her head down into the bed and making her look more submissive.

Elena's fingers, which were still coated in lube, gently traced Bonnie's anus. She had played with Bonnie a little bit before there and the little slut had love in then, so she has no doubt that she would love it now.

She traces the opening until she sees some of Bonnie's arousal literally dripping onto the bedding.

"Someone's getting very eager for it," Elena teases, sinking a finger inside.

Bonnie inhales sharply, but resists the urge to moan.

Elena is content to slide that finger in and out of Bonnie's ass before introducing a second and a third. Bonnie clutches the sheets, trying to ignore how everything inside of her was pulsating with the overwhelming need to have the orgasm that Elena has been denying her.

She almost whimpers when Elena pulls her fingers out and presses the strap-on against her ass.

"Relax," Elena advises her. "It'll hurt more if you don't. Oh, and keep your cheeks spread just like that the entire time." She playfully gives Bonnie's ass a smack, making the brunette witch gasp.

The pressure of the silicone cock pressing against her asshole becomes more and more insistent as the head slips inside the tight opening. Elena pauses, giving Bonnie a moment to adjust to the strange and slightly painful intrusion. Then, the vampire pulls back slightly before driving forward a bit more, making more of the cock enter Bonnie. She keeps doing this until finally her thighs touch Bonnie's, their skin tones providing the nicest contrast.

"How does that feel?" Elena whispers in Bonnie's ear. "How does it feel for me to buried all the way up in your ass?"

"It's strange, different," Bonnie tells her truthfully. "It hurts a little, but I don't hate it as much as I thought it would."

"Just wait. In a minute, you're gonna love it," Elena assures Bonnie.

And with that, she begins to fuck Bonnie's ass. She's slow and gentle at first, but once she's sure that Bonnie has been loosened up enough she begins to thrust harder, her thighs smacking into Bonnie's. She even begins to spank Bonnie's ass once in a while.

Bonnie can't believe how incredible it felt. She didn't see how someone could get any pleasure from an act like this because the anus was never meant to be penetrated for sexual activity. However, the taboo of it, her submissiveness, the fact that Elena has kept her on edge for hours, and the spot that the strap-on relentlessly drives into...

"Oh my God..." Bonnie's moans. "God...I think...I think I'm going to..."

"Yes," Elena' hisses, the little stimulator on the inside of the harness bashing into her clit and driving her to her own orgasm. "Come, come for me, Bonnie," Elena says, giving Bonnie's ass a particularly hard smack that makes the girl squeal. "Come from me fucking your ass, you little slut."

Bonnie shrieks, squirting onto the sheets and collapsing. Elena bands an arm around the girl's waist, keeping it up while still driving into Bonnie, sending the witch into a series of powerful orgasms.

After spending so much time on the edge, she was now oversensitive and her world had literally tunneled into nothing but pleasure. When she finally comes back to reality, she can barely breathe  and she realizes that she's literally soaked the sheets.

God, if she'd known that it felt like that...

"Mmm, I should find someone to join in on us, so you could know what it's like to have your pussy and your ass fucked at the same time. You'd go crazy for it," Elena says, her lips pressing against Bonnie's neck and nibbling lightly. "Maybe Caroline would be willing to if you ate her out in return," the vampire suggests. She smirks at Bonnie's little grin. "But for now, rest," she tells the witch. "We'll go at this again in a couple hours."

Bonnie's pussy twitches a little at the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you'd ever like to see in this fic or anything you'd like to see me write, let me know (I'm open to basically any TVD femslash pairing). I can't promise for sure I'll do it, but I'll definitely consider it! :)

"What is this?" Elena asks with a breathless laugh as she finds herself pinned to the bed with Bonnie's magic the next night.

"Just making a point," Bonnie says nonchalantly, running her hands up and down Elena's body before roughly pinching a nipple, causing the brunette vampire to let out a throaty cry.

"And that point is?"

"Everything I let you do to me is because I allow it," Bonnie whispers in her ear. "I'm making a point that I could easily turn the tables on you and do anything I want to."

She pries Elena's thighs apart and teasingly runs her hands along the inside, purposefully avoiding her pussy.

"I know that," Elena replies, her voice sounding strained.

"Do you?"

"Of course. Why do you think I decided to seduce you instead of trying to kill you? I learned my lesson on prom night. I don't have a death wish."

"So, what? Has this whole thing been some power play to stop me from trying to turn your humanity back on?" Bonnie asks, sitting back on her haunches, looking down at Elena. She doesn't know why she feels disappointed by that. It's not like Elena could actually feel anymore.

"Partially," Elena admits. "And partially because I always knew that if you'd let your inhibitions down for at least a little while, you'd be really fucking hot. Honestly, how could I not want a taste of that?"

Bonnie blushes a little at that, but then she remembers that she's the one who's supposed to be proving a point.

She tentatively rubs Elena's slit with her thumb. The brunette vampire is already soaking wet. Bonnie lets two of her fingers sink into her friend's pussy and she slowly pumps them in and out.

"Faster," Elena demands. "And curl them upwards a little bit."

"Uh-uh," Bonnie replies, shaking her head. "I'm in charge for now, remember?"

Elena smirks a little bit, but thrusts her hips trying to gain a little more pleasure. It just causes Bonnie to slow her fingers down even more.

Bonnie plays with her like that for a little while. Sometimes letting her fingers pump in and out of the vampire's pussy rapidly, only to slow down again. She never lets Elena crest over the edge into climax, though.

When she pulls her fingers out of Elena's pussy, she presses the wet digits to the vampire's mouth. Without a word, Elena sucks them clean, moaning seductively. Pulling her fingers out, Bonnie decides it's time to seek some relief of her own.

She runs her hands up and down Elena's body in a teasing manner once again before climbing up her body and straddling her face. This was always Elena's favorite position when she had Bonnie go down on her, so the witch figured there had to be something good about it.

"I believe you know how this goes," Bonnie says loftily, trying not to sound to eager. "Or do you really need me to tell you to beg for it?"

Elena laughs. "I'd be lying if I said I don't like it when your claws come out," she tells Bonnie. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I definitely prefer topping you, but this is actually pretty fun."

Bonnie looks down at Elena, trying to ignore the fluttering in her belly at those words and the way that he friend's breath on her cunt made her even wetter. Instead, she sends a small zap of magic through Elena's body, causing the brunette vampire to jerk as much as the invisible magical bonds would allow.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," Elena groans. "Can I please eat your pussy?" She asks, looking up at Bonnie with doe eyes. "You taste soooo good, let me give you what I know you need."

Okay, so maybe that wasn't quite the needy and desperate begging Bonnie had envisioned. In fact, it was more of a non-begging. But, the ache between her legs demanded to be relieved, so Bonnie accepted it for now.

She lowers her pussy down and moans when Elena's tongue teasingly slides along her labia before going for the kill. She feels the brunette seek out her clit, alternating between lapping at it and suckling it. Sometimes that skillful tongue would even slide in and out of her fluttering channel.

Bonnie quickly realized why Elena loved this position so much for cunnilingus. This was something undeniably sexy and powerful about it. She especially loved how Elena's eyes would occasionally flutter open to meet hers before closing again to focus on the task at hand.

She's quickly brought to one orgasm and even though her pussy was feeling incredibly sensitive, she forces herself to power through a second and third orgasm before she collapses off to the side.

"So are you just going to leave me like this or...?" Elena asks, struggling against her invisible bonds.

"Mmm, haven't decided yet," Bonnie replies with a satisfied grin. After a couple minutes, she releases Elena, though.

The brunette vampire immediately pounces on her.

"I will say, you topping is kinda fun. I mean, I don't think you have it in you to take it as far as I do, but maybe we should switch every once in a while."

She reaches out and pinches Bonnie's nipples roughly, causing the witch to jerk a little and cry out.

Elena then slides up Bonnie's body, this time positioning her cunt just above Bonnie's mouth.

"Now, you're going to be a good little pussy eater for a while and then I'm going to fuck you until you pass out, okay?"

Biting her lip, Bonnie nods.

Both girls moan when Elena brings her pussy down onto Bonnie's mouth.

 


End file.
